leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Joey jones
Summary Come on move!!-Joey We crash into the car 5 minutes ago-Zero That it I going up to that car and give him a piece of my mind-Joey You do know that person is dead-Alpha So that why feel someone soul was taken by the grim reaper-Joey Story: When he was little his parents tried to kill him but then a exploded town he was the only survivor he made 10 friends until his death during when he was looking in a cave the cave collapsed then he fell on some swords then he was dead in hell but he didn't want be here so he made a deal to the grim reaper that he will giving up his soul to get out of here but before he went out the reaper made some tricks first erased his friends memory of him and made him forget his friends and half of his life but he barely got to remember his friends and try to reconnect with his friends and get revenge on the grim reaper. After a while he been offer to join the flaming hunters with zero and will lee and since he had nothing to do he decided to join the team after a while the did good then alpha join the team. After a bit he and his team face against dr.zane bots he and his team was able to defeat the nomal bot but when Zane brought out the universe bot his entire team was curb stomp but he didn't want to lose to him but he see the grim reaper again and made a deal but in that form he becomes a demon but he was able to defeat the universe bot and destroy it Personality Curious to find out what he forgotten and a little nice sometimes and the brawn of the team and okay with every one else and good at his mission though he a little lazy and headstrong from time to time on his mission Appearance Wearing a green jacket and red pants and hair yellow and eyes blue (in ghost body) blue hair red eyes wearing a tuxedo (in dragon form) a red big dragon with wings (in ghost dragon) green fire body(in demon form) like a devil trigger that is use by the main character of dark souls Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A (in dragon form) 5-C (in dragon ghost form) 5-A(in demon form) High 1-A Name: Joey Jones Origin: '''OC '''Gender: Male Age: 21 (when he died) 22 (when he joined) 23 (when alpha joined) 45 (when he retired from the job) Classification: Was a human, but is now a half ghost (in demon form) demon Powers and Abilities: bloodbending, soul manipulation, fire manipulation, mind reading, invisibility, mind control, can transform into a dragon then into a dragon ghost,a expert at hand to hand combat learn the same ones as batman did and also teach Alpha all styles of combat that he knows Attack Potency: Can destroy a island size of manhattan (in dragon form) destroy the entire South America (in ghost dragon form) destroy a planet (in demon form) True infinity Speed: Can dodge machine guns easily ( in dragon form ) dodge laser beams ten times faster than the machine gun (in ghost dragon form) dodge and out ran a faster then light laser beam (in demon form) irrelevant Lifting Strength: Lifted a mansion that have so much gold that Scrooge mcduck pales in comparison (in dragon form) lifted a 1,000,000,000,000 tons ( in ghost dragon form ) lift the earth for ten minutes (in demon form) irrelevant [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Can punch back a mountain size rock (in dragon form) punch a island back (in ghost dragon form) can destroy a meteor can could wipe out the entire world (in demon form) high true infinity Durability: (before he died) survived a town explode, survived a nuke, (after he died) a island exploded (dragon form) Pluto (yes it not a plantet anymore) explodetion (ghost dragon form) survived a while star (in demon form) True infinity Stamina: limitless Intelligence: can trick people into helping him though a little dumb (in demon form) omniscient Range: can throw punches at his opponent even at a mile away(in demon form) limitless Standard equipment: a Fire sword that is as hot as 1,176 F a fire shield that melt a bit of the thing throw at him Weaknesses: can get stubborn at times to times he sometimes rushes into battle Can get lazy sometimes not a big problem Headstrong Not a big problem if opponents don't have soul then his soul manipulation is useless same goes if opponent doesn't have blood then his bloodbending would be useless only have use his demon form once... ...and we don't know the demon form full strength demon form have a 10 minute time limit to use this form Can still fell pain Feats: * Has beaten countless ghosts * Can make a big fire that covers a island * Can not die * Beat the grim reaper * Was able to destroy a fire and magic immunity armor with just one blast of fire (which could mean that his fire can bypass immunity to fire and his fire may not be magic or same with the first one except the fire and add magic * Knows all pressure points (which can count as intelligence) * Survived 30 punches from Zane universe bot in base form and his form are supposed to be better in everything * in demon form was to be better then the universe bot in all categories speed,durability,strength,feats,better weapons,etc * Witch means his demon form is higher then 1-C * broke though universe bot shield and damage the bot in progress * in demon form he have none of his base weaknesses except the last one ( Joey jones: I need to know (jumps off screen) battle theme Red vs Blue Slingshot Meta vs Carolina Demon form Battle theme Mont Olympes (Death battle bowser vs Gannondorf) Fire palm: make a fire hand then have the hand punch the opponent across the field then throws him in the air then have the hand crush the opponent then brings the opponent down Fire destroyer: He goes into space and make a sphere of fire that can destroy something similar to Mount Everest Fire asteroid: kick his opponent in the air cover himself in fire and drops form the space and make a big fire around him and hit his opponent Fire whirlpool: make a small fire on the floor then the fire suck in wind the spin like a strong whirlpool then the opponent be bought in and damage them or to take away the opponent weapons Firefly: make a pack of Fire shape fireflys and homes in on the opponent or opponents Fire armor giant fire ball clone double sword slash:Had only use this in his demon form, make a giant like with armor that both are made out of fire then throws opponent high into the air up to space then make 20 clones of himself then all make a fireball like moon then all brings out two swords and jumps up to space witch the fireballs already reach the opponent then all slash at the fireball and the opponent and each clone hit abou 1,000,000,000 times then the real one do the last slash down brings the opponent down to the ground,this attack destroy the universe suit entirely and almost killed Zane he was about to but the demon form ran out of time Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Humanoid Category:Tier 1 Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Martial Arts